Apocalypsebent
by aradicalia
Summary: "Apocalypsestuck is a Homestuck AU fan adventure. It features the beta kids, alpha trolls, and alpha kids. It may mention the beta trolls and guardians, lusii, and ancestors." Jade Harley wakes up, with no one but her dog, in hospital ruins. Enter three kids - join them on a long journey which may or may not include a whole lot of trolls.


When I wake up, I'm all alone.

I'm lying on a bed, in what looks like a room. Keyword? Looks like.

The ruins of countless objects surround me, and I currently am lying on a pile of what seems to be plushies.

I shut my eyes, hoping that this was a dream. A horrid dream, one that didn't have the stench of burnt cloth and whatever toys and stuff like that were made of. One that didn't have the smell of death.

I'd much rather flop back down and do nothing, anything but get up and use my brain and figure things out, but I sit up.

I realize that I'm not alone.

A big white dog stares at me. I give him a startled but barely-awake look. Do I… remember him?

Bec. That's right- Bec! I remember him being able to- oh. He flashes blindingly neon green and white, with little tendrils of gold, and in an instant he appears again with food. My heart leaps at the sight (and smell) of food, and I fully realize how much I was hungry. I swing my legs over the side of the broken bed I'm on, and topple over.

In a flash of that neon green, I'm lying straight on my stomach (the way I fell), but back on the bed. My head spins and aches at the same time and my stomach grumbles loudly. Bec whines softly and appears at my side. I give him a weak smile and ruffle his head. He drops some food, nuzzles my cheek (it hurts to laugh, but I try), and disappears. I can hear footsteps outside the room I'm in right now and tense up.

Bec flashes back to my side, drops a gun by my side, and flashes back out of the room. I fumble for it, fingers seeming to click into place. It feels… so natural. How? Do I… own this? Have I used it before? My thumb strokes it unconsciously as I stare at it without feeling, desperately trying to remember. The footsteps halt, fade away. Whoever's – or whatever's – there has gone into the next room over. I still clutch the weapon, lost in thought. It's heavy looking, but perfect for me. I flex.

The door swings open. Three people spill in, brandishing weapons and ready to attack.

I scream, pointing the gun toward them instinctively. I barely manage to fire a warning shot before toppling back over.

I hold my head and moan. Ouch. I should've known that couldn't have been a good idea. Bodies surround me, but I can't even be bothered to look up. The pain throbs through my head and sends pangs throughout the rest of my body. A tan arm extends to me, hand waiting patiently.

I don't look up, instead preferring to call (more like moan) for Bec. He doesn't appear, sigh. I feel sick as hell, and everything's super confusing and nausea-inducing, and I have the most major headache coming on. A voice says something vague, something about whether they should stay here for a bit. Other voices agree, but I zone out. Everything falls into a blissful darkness as I curl back up onto the bed, free from human troubles.

When I reawaken, there seems to be some sort of impromptu camp set up in the room. A girl walks in, carrying a tray full of various breakfast-y foods. My stomach growls and I flush, but she merely says, "I expected that you'd be hungry. You've been asleep for another two days, and right now it's morning. Come on, eat up. We should leave within the week if we want to avoid them."

I was reaching for the tray eagerly, but stopped when I heard "them".

"What are 'they'?" I inquired. "And who are you, anyways?"

She's got short blonde hair, cut in a sort of pageboy bob or something. A purple hairband tries and fails to keep her hair out of her face, so she continually blows her bangs out of her hair, which are covering her pale purple eyes. Strange, but who am I to say that? I've got weird neon green eyes. Nothing will be strange anymore if I survive this.

The girl bows her head and sighs before resuming the conversation. "My name is Rose Lalonde, and to the extent of my knowledge, you were under the charge of my mother, which is why I insisted that the two boys I was traveling with and I came here first, to see if you were dead or not. I had a feeling that you'd be awake by now, so I trusted that instinct. 'They' are mysterious monsters, and as much as I'd like to study them further, we don't have sufficient materials, supplies, or time."

I try to sort this out in my head. What? "Why am I under the charge of your mom? Where's Grandpa? Why don't we – I mean you have time? And why did you say dead? I am so confused! Why aren't there adults, and why does this hospital – is it even a hospital? Where are the nurses, the doctors – smell like fire? What the hell is going on? Am I being pranked? This is definitely not the best way to wake up!" I feel tears watering in my eyes, and I furiously try to rub them away.

"Jade, I'm really sorry, I am. Truly. But you have to listen to me. I'll tell you what I know about the whole thing, but you have to eat first."

I shook my head angrily. "No. Tell me everything. I deserve to know this!"

The girl – Rose – stood firm. "Jade, eat. Now. You need to build up your strength. I insisted that John cook some of our better supplies to help you strengthen, and he'd hate to see it be wasted." A head stuck into a door, and I assumed that this was John. He seemed friendly enough. Messy (but sorta spiky) dark hair, pale skin, and sort of muscular. He had thin rectangular glasses covering spectacularly bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile. "That's right, Jade! Come on, I made it special for you!" Rose glanced at him and he laughed. "Alright, I'll back off. Feel better, jade!"

I reluctantly dug the plastic spork into the warm food and started to eat. It was really good, and soon I was eagerly eating it. Rose began to speak.

"Five years ago, your grandpa – Jacob Harley – hired my mother – Roxanne Lalonde – to work as a scientist under him. She agreed, she did work for him, and two years later, you fell into a coma. Your grandpa was worried sick and since you two lived on an island alone with your dog, you were sent to an elite hospital after my mother pulled ties to get you in. A year later (that's two years ago) your grandfather died, and he entrusted you to my mother but all of his possessions to you."

I hold my hand up for her to pause so that I can try to process all of this. I have vague memories of seeing a tall, beautiful blonde woman with a pink scarf around our island when I was a little younger, but after that, I can't remember anything else pertaining to anyone who could have fit the bill. I nod and continue eating.

"Three weeks ago, a small meteor completely leveled California. The nearby states and indeed, all of America were affected by this. My good friend, John and his father, who may or may not have been seeing my mother since before we were adopted by our respective parents, came to New York, where the damage was a lot lower compared to the West Coast states... You do know your geography, right? Or at least the cardinal points, living on an island an all." I shrugged like I actually knew my geography.

"Anyways, my sorta brothers –my mom divorced their dad, and so they and my old dad went off to forge a brothers-brother relationship; it's quite intriguing if you like to psychoanalyze things like me- and their 'bro' moved back to New York, as Texas had been quite affected as well. However, about a week ago, April 13th, a second meteor struck – this time on the East Coast. A strange virus spread and as far as we've found, John, Dave, you, and I are the only survivors. Our guardians disappeared a day before, so there's a chance that they haven't died, but everything else burned."

I choke on the spoonful that just went into my mouth. "Wait, I have a cousin that went to Washington!" I cry, swallowing the mouthful. "Well, that's where we want to go," Rose explained. "John has a cousin who lives near his old home who didn't want to move. She's nineteen, in college. She was going to fly to Chicago soon after John left, so she pleaded to stay there for the remainder of the time, or at least that's what John said. Then John's dad disappeared and everything burned and everyone died, so we're headed to Washington."

"So what happened to the other guy's brother? Uh, Dave?" I ask, curious. "His dad slash bro of some sort must have disappeared like the other guardians, but where's his other brother?"

Rose sighed this weird sigh. "It's quite strange. All of our siblings or relatives ended up in Washington. Therefore, we're heading there. It's going to take quite a while, but Dave knows how to drive-" I give her a look. "Don't ask. We can also probably get some of the trains or something working. The electricity and water and heating are all still on for some reason. I have to wonder."

I finish the food, and Rose grins at me. "Well, now that you're done, how about a tour around our larger camping area and meeting the two guys formally? I know that they've been frothing at the mouth to meet you." I nod, and allow her to pull me out from under the covers, off of the bed, and through the door.


End file.
